limafleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Alicia Ann Fuller
Alicia is dedicated to the cadets she teaches and loved the job she does even if they annoy her some times! Vitals Name: Fuller, Alicia Ann Rank: Captain Position: Commandning Officer USS Valiant Age: 89 Race: Betazoid/Vampire Gender: Female Height: 5'7'' Weight: 120 lbs Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Redish blonde Marital Status: Single Location of birth: Janal City Planet of birth: Remote planet on edge of Cardassain boarder Family Father: deceased- Adoptive Father- Retired Admiral Colin Fuller(deceased) Mother: deceased- Adoptive Mother- Andrea Fuller (deceased) Siblings: 1 Spouse: John Billings(deceased) Children: 1 Karla Billings (deceased) Physical Discription A slim woman with a commanding apperance. Her long hair is either pulled up in a tight bun or falling around her shoulders. She uses her telepathy to read people and use it to her advantage. In a fight she can anticapate their moves. Hobbies She enjoys takeing Martial Arts and playing racket ball she like reading old books and listening to jazz music. Personality *Alicia has issues with athority and always has, she prefers to fire first and ask questions later. *She can't stand when people act nice to her but she can really tell that thy could care less. *She uses her telepathy to her advantage in fights and when meeting new people. *She stuggles with herself internaly always trying to keep herself in line when it comes to those in athority positions. Languages Spoken Vulcan, Terran, Klingon, Cardassian, Ancient Vampiric Background Alicia was born to Betazoid father and a vampire mother. Who were on a diplomats they travled all over. Her father was getting very old when the were on a diplomatic mission on the Cardassian boarder. During talks, her parents were killed by the cardassians. Fuled by anger she turned to the Maquie who were willing to take anyone in and train them. Alicia was the perfect person to join them. Her anger fed in to her training and she volintered for any mission they would give her. At first they were cautious about a half vampire doing missions and fighting. But they soon learned to accept her as one of their own. Fighting the Cardassians and learning hand to hand. She learned anything they would teach her and she quickly gained their respect. She centered her life around fighting and killing. But, when the Maquie were killed she knew she had to escape or be killed along with them, she took an escape pod with a few children, they were found and rescued by a Federation ship patroling the Bad Lands.. At the age of 75, her adoptive father had retired as a Starfleet Admiral. Alicia had begun to like her family and respect them because they were pacient with her. She decided that she would try Star Fleet Acadamy for her adoptive father. During her second year her adoptive father passed away and started haveing the same problems she had before she had them. She started fighting in school and was always being reprimanded she was very close to being expelled until one of her teachers took Alicia under his wing. He was pacient with her and helped her with her school work he wasn't judgeing her or fakeing sympathy she started to do better in school again and started trying to get along with other people. She even changed her specialty to intel in honor of him. Thanks to his efforts Alicia graduated top of her class. While stationed on her first mission she met her husband John Billings They were married a year after meeting and 9 months later their daughter Karla was born. John was transfered and took Alicia and Karla with them. They were on a routine patrol when thier ship was ambushed by 6 Jem'hadar ships. They killed the children abored right in front of their parents and then took the rest of the crew. John was the Exective Officer and was tourtured right in front of Alicia. While Alicia was forced to watch they gutted her husband and then beat her for information. The first time they drew blood on her she went in to a blood rage from lack of serum and blood. Her strength fulled by her need to drink she broke free from the restraints. She couldn't feed on jem'hadar so she went after the vorta of the ship. After feeding she rescued her fellow comrades. They had to leave behind their dead as they escaped. Huanted by the thought of loseing her husband she changed her last name from Billings back to Fuller. She was given special commindations and an award for rescueing her fellow crew members. Alicia had lost everything she had to bury not only a husband but a daughter but she would never lay their bodies to rest. She took 4 years of leave. She was approched by Admiral Kira Phaserman, Another war hero about takeing the XO position on the USS Valiant to teach new incomeing cadets and command trainees. Alicia accepted gladly. Being back in the stars was frighting at first. Alicia's wounds were still to deep to heal. Captain Gary Phaserman was reassigned and she was given command of the USS Valiant and a promotion. She had returned to Starbase Licentia for repairs when she met up with an old trainee Vice Admiral Alex Crimson. She found out that with the love of someone new she may be able to move fowrad and have a life with another. Though Alicia never thought she could ever love again. Category:People